The present invention relates generally to an improved method and related apparatus for protecting and enhancing the vision of a user through an ANSI Z87.1 approved face shield. Generally, varying embodiments of the present invention utilize one or more stacked layers of a lens that may be selectively removed from a face shield.
As used herein the term universal mounting means and refers to a lens and/or face shield that fits a variety of mounting bracket, helmet, headgear, and/or the like including, but not limited to mounting brackets made by Fibre-Metal, Jackson, Bullard, MSA, CREWS, TECHNA, OBERON, AMERICAN ALLSAFE, and/or the like. It is common in the art field for a universal mounting to mean and include a face shield attachment or face shield mounting portion that fits more than one style, type, manufacturer, brandname, and/or the like of brackets. A visor that is referred to a universal visor has a plurality of holes and/or throughpassages for attachment to a mounting brackets of a variety of different manufacturers. However, there are a variety of visors that are common in the art that may not have a plurality of holes and/or throughpassages that are commonly made to fit only one specific visor.
A face shield and/or lens having a universal mounting and/or universal attachment portion is well known in the art field and is commonly used because of the wide array of brackets that may be associated with head gear, such as a full face shield and/or a partial face shield manufactured and/or made by any of a plurality of manufacturers as heretofore mentioned, but not necessarily limited to those manufacturers. The use of a universal face shield and/or lens with a universal mounting and/or universal attachment portion allows other manufacturers to manufacture face shields and/or lenses that can fit a plurality of brackets and/or bracket systems. In response, often bracket manufacturers change a bracket arrangement to prevent other manufacturers from constructing devices that fit on the manufacturers brackets. Lens and visor manufacturers compensate for this by adjusting their mode of manufacture to fit the changed design. However, various embodiments of the present invention will fit any mounting bracket and therefore have a universal mounting and/or universal attachment portion.
Transparent or semi-transparent (tinted) face shields for helmets, brackets, and/or the like have become a necessity in many occupations today, from the race car drivers to construction workers. For example, an operator, such as, a motorcycle driver, race car driver, construction worker, fabrication worker, grinder, painter, abrasive blaster, water blaster, and the like all may wear, at one time or another, a face shield. The face shield worn by the operator may become dirty and/or contaminated by oil, grease, sand, dirt, dust, mud, paint, sparks, metal filings, rock, and the like that is constantly flung towards the face and eye region of the operator. Consequently, these shields become dirty very quickly and require downtime, non-working, or non-productive time, to clean, remove, or clear an area of vision for the operator. In response, many prior art devices have evolved as attempted solutions to these problems and/or difficulties.
One such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,746 to Bergmann. This patent discloses a motorcycle helmet face shield with a plurality of thin transparent lenses attached to the visor of the helmet. The lenses may be removed by grasping a grasping ear portion along a side of the helmet. The lenses are secured to the motorcycle helmet visor at posts along the sides of the visor. The ""746 patent does not disclose a lens that covers all or part of an ANSI Z87.1 full face safety visor having universal mountings that be selectively removed with a tab. Further, this patent only discloses a lens for a motorcycle helmet, or a helmet that encompasses the entire head of a user. Accordingly, the art field is in search of a lens that covers at least a portion of an ANSI Z87.1 full face shield of a visor of a user that utilizes either a standard or a universal bracket mounting system and allows for ease of removal.
Another prior art patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,698 to Woods. This patent discloses another lens system for a motorcycle helmet. The lens fits across the face shield of a motorcycle helmet and has tabs. The tabs have a surface interruption means comprising a plurality of spaced apart projections disposed on said tab. Accordingly, the art field is in search of a lens that covers at least a portion of an ANSI Z87.1 full face shield of a visor of a user that utilizes either a standard or a universal bracket mounting system and allows for ease of removal.
Another prior art patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,689 to Boyer. This patent discloses goggles with a tear off transparencies. The patent requires a goggle with a special bracket that is inserted through the strap slot at one side of a goggle frame for securing the tear off transparencies. The transparencies are configured with an arm portion that is exposed as the transparency becomes the outermost transparency. This patent does not disclose a lens that has a universal mounting or a system for mounting that would fit on a universal bracket that may be easily removed. Accordingly, the art field is in search of a lens that covers at least a portion of an ANSI Z87.1 full face shield of a visor of a user that utilizes either a standard or a universal bracket mounting system and allows for ease of removal.
Another prior art patent is U.S. Pat. No. 6.085,358 to Cogan. This patent discloses a vision enhancing tear off shield guard system for use with the visor of a racing helmet. This patent does not disclose a lens that has a universal mounting or a system for mounting that would fit on a universal bracket while allowing for ease of removal. Accordingly, the art field is in search of a lens that covers at least a portion of an ANSI Z87.1 full face shield of a visor of a user that utilizes either a standard or a universal bracket mounting system and allows for ease of removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,601 to McNeal discloses a tear off lens system for goggles. This patent does not disclose a lens that has a universal mounting or a system for mounting that would fit on a universal bracket while allowing for ease of removal. Accordingly, the art field is in search of a lens that covers at least a portion of an ANSI Z87.1 full face shield of a visor of a user that utilizes either a standard or a universal bracket mounting system and allows for ease of removal.
Another prior art patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,373. This patent discloses a method and means for shielding the lens of a face mask. The patent provides a lens that covers an enlarged aperture in a helmet. The helmet covers the entire head of the user and the aperture is provided opposite the eyes. The lens are arranged in a position over the aperture of the helmet. This patent does not disclose a lens that has a universal mounting or a system for mounting that would fit on a universal bracket while allowing for ease of removal. Accordingly, the art field is in search of a lens that covers at least a portion of an ANSI Z87.1 full face shield of a visor of a user that utilizes either a standard or a universal bracket mounting system and allows for ease of removal.
The present invention generally relates to apparatuses and/or systems comprising a lens that covers at least a portion of any ANSI Z87.1 approved face shield. related devices, and methods of use. Various embodiments of the present invention are configured to fit both lenses with a standard or a universal mounting configuration of various manufacturers.
This summary is not intended to be a limitation with respect to the features of the invention as claimed, and this and other objects can be more readily observed and understood in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the claims.